


Arkenstone - COVER

by RiddleSnape



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: Prompt:Getting out of your father's wing is never easy. As much as you run, as much as you rebel, your father always finds you, always brings you back and always protects you if you need so. Join a dragon to the title and you have the job complicated ten times. Not to mention the Arkenstone, Dwarrows, Men, Wizard...https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771667
Kudos: 3
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Arkenstone - COVER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arkenstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771667) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Getting out of your father's wing is never easy. As much as you run, as much as you rebel, your father always finds you, always brings you back and always protects you if you need so. Join a dragon to the title and you have the job complicated ten times. Not to mention the Arkenstone, Dwarrows, Men, Wizard...
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771667


End file.
